


Fuera de control

by katpatrx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katpatrx/pseuds/katpatrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis piensa que debería terminar la relación con Harry pero Harry no piensa lo mismo, por lo que, tiene una idea terriblemente malvada para retenerlo aunque Louis no este dispuesto a rendirse tan rápido. Entre ideas malas y planes creados por “mentes maestras” poco inteligentes, ambos olvidan un punto importante y como “olvidar”  lo que “recordar” es, puede llevarlos hasta los extremos pocos deseados y nada imaginados, dejándolos en una línea intermedia, fuera de control. Lo que ambos deberían tener siempre en cuenta es recordar no perder la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deberíamos terminar

Otra vuelta mas. Sólo estaba dando otra vuelta mas alrededor de todo el estudio en el que estaban grabando canciones para el nuevo álbum. Louis se detuvo por fin y apoyó sus manos en el piano, casi exhausto. Estaba estresado y mas irritado de lo normal, probablemente porque todos habían pasado casi todo el día y la noche en vela por grabar y eran casi las 11 de la noche ; No era que lo odiara porque lo amaba, amaba hacerlo pero a veces sólo anhelaba tanto su casa en los Ángeles y su cama caliente…con él. Lo peor era que, “él” era otra de las principales razones por las que estaba irritado y mas estresado, su relación estaba colgando de un hilo y no estaba seguro si esta vez podría ignorar todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de Harry y de él. Mantener una relación oculta por mas de 3 años sonaba simple pero no tenía nada de aquello y tarde o temprano se hacía algo mas y mas exhaustivo. La cuestión mas jodida y molesta era que cada vez que intentaba hablar con su novio de lo que estaba sintiendo, Harry lo evadía con una de esas malditas«y realmente malas» bromas.

—Nos tenemos que quedar una hora mas, Louis. Pero puedes acostarte y dormir un rato en la sala de Paul, yo te encumbro, te ves muy cansado.

Louis levantó la mirada y suspiró de nuevo exhausto. Lo tenía enfrente, allá, de nuevo, como siempre. ¿Cuándo iba a tomar el valor de decir “Harry, creo que estoy llegando al límite y me estoy quebrando a mas no poder y no me estas ayudando”? No quería, pero lo necesitaba. Y Louis se daba cuenta que también Harry lo necesitaba. Tal vez sólo un tiempo, unos meses separados, no es como si fuera a ser tan malo; Ya que a veces pasaban mas de dos semanas separados para encubrirse el uno al otro. Aunque que todos intentaran adivinar donde estaban sólo era mas molesto y cada vez mantener algo en secreto«aunque ante muchos ojos ya no era un secreto» era mas difícil. No había mas que hacer y necesitaban tiempo lejos, así que tenía que enfrentarlo. Su rostro endureció y fue firme a Harry: 

—No. Estoy bien, tal vez tú deberías ir a dormir…igual te ves cansado

.—No, para nada. Sabes que mi sueño no es tan necesitado, Lou, el tuyo si lo es.

—No necesito dormir, Harry. Necesito en realidad algo mas.

.Harry pareció ampliar los ojos y asentir apretando los labios y acercándose un poco mas a él.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? Puedo ir a comprarte algo. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso si. No has comido en todo el día, voy a traerte algo, vuelvo al tiro.

—¡No,no,no! No, malditasea, Harry. No tengo hambre, necesito algo mas, necesitamos…Tenemos que hablar.

El rostro de Harry palideció a lo ligero. No era la primera vez que Louis le decía “Tenemos que hablar” en realidad, si las contaba estaba seguro que llegaría a las 8 o 9 veces de intentos completamente fallidos a causa del “buen«malo»” humor de su novio. Sólo que ahora, Louis no iba a dejar que sus intentos evasivos lo detuvieran.

—“Tenemos que hablar” Umm, ¿sabes a que me recuerda eso? A la comedia en donde la chica esta embarazada y le dice al chico “Joaquín…tenemos que hablar” y le suelta de golpe “Tengo retraso en el periodo, vas a ser papá” —deleitó con una barata pero buena interpretación.

Louis hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse, aunque no podía evitarlo, la mala comedía de Harry lo hacía gracioso y estúpido, casi como al principio«ojala nunca hubiéramos cambiado por obligación».

—Quiero que seas serio, por favor…Harry.

—O como cuando en las parejas quieren terminar y usan esa frase “Tenemos que hablar” “No eres tú soy yo…” Lo bueno es que no es nuestro caso, bebé. ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Louis suspiró. “No es nuestro caso”, el problema es que si, si lo era. Era su caso y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo hablar. Sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, iba a perder la cabeza por completo. Tomó aire, valor y lo soltó de repente.

—Es…es nuestro caso, Harry. No eres tú, soy yo o tal vez los dos. Tenemos que darnos un tiempo. Hemos terminado.

El ambiente en el estudio, cambió; Como cuando en una película de terror todo empieza bonito y sin fines de lucro. Paisajes agradables y sensaciones en tono amable, entonces de repente el ambiente cambiaba y todos sabían que luego de que esa música asquerosa y temerosa que comenzaba a sonar o simplemente el ambiente tétrico y gris aparecieran, nada iba a ser igual. De repente no sientes mas una sensación neutral y agradable, si no un nudo en el estómago intentando preguntarte que va a pasar a continuación. Harry sin embargo, se quedó tranquilo y sin una emoción. Pasaron varios segundos así hasta que una carcajada resonó en el estudio. Louis observo a Harry caminar hasta él juguetonamente para abrazarlo de la cintura con precisión.

—Me la creí, Louis, me la creí. Eres bueno.

Un golpe en las bolas era una buena opción. Louis se maldijo dentro suyo mientras Harry lo abrazaba como si nada. No podía creer que Harry fuera tan poco serio cuando le pidió que fuera serio, seguramente sólo estaba evadiendo lo que sabía a la perfección que no podía ser evadido por mas tiempo. Soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos como plato cuando sintió como Harry lo arrimaba ligeramente hasta el piano y comenzaba a meterle las manos por debajo de la ropa. «Oh no, no, no, ni lo pienses», Louis lo arrimó con las manos sin ser agresivo o mal educado, sólo lo hizo ligeramente aunque Harry no pareció entender que estaba negándose.

—¿Qué haces? Harry, Harry, mierda ya, arrímate. Te estoy hablando en serio.

—Todos están en la cabina de grabación, cállate, no va a pasar nada, va a ser un rápido—rozó su nariz con la mejilla de Louis y le mordió ligeramente, metiendo sus manos sin permiso por debajo de la ropa de Louis otra vez.

Cruzó el limite, otra maldita vez. No recordaba como o cuando Harry había cambiado tanto su forma de ser. Negó y lo apartó esta vez groseramente y si, un poco violento.

—Es esta la clase de cosas que he comenzado a odiar de ti, entre muchas otras. Y esa es la razón de que estemos terminando, no es una puta broma, te estoy hablando en serio, estoy mal, Harry, mal, mal. Necesito de tu jodida seriedad, mierda.

—Es que no te entiendo, Louis. ¿Qué va mal?

—¿Qué va mal? Todo. Desde hace meses he intentado hablar contigo, desde marzo. Es mayo casi junio y aun sigues con esas malditas bromas de mierda, estoy harto. ¿Por qué te empeñas en evadir lo que sabes que esta pasando? Estamos distantes.

—Porque no esta pasando nada, al menos conmigo no, no me siento distante de ti. Estoy perfectamente bien, eres tú el que ha comenzado a sentirse así y me parece patético de tu parte.

—¿Patético? Já. Te recuerdo que querías hace como un minuto un “rápido” ¿Estas de estúpido? ¡Hay gente! Si a ti ha dejado de importarte tu integridad, me alegro, pero a mi no. Haces estas cosas estúpidas y no sé cuando cambiaste tanto. Me gustaba mas como éramos antes.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Louis colocó el rostro aun mas enfadado. Era irritante, molesto y desconcertante, no entendía como alguien podía cambiar tanto.

—¿Antes como?

—Cuando nos conocimos. Ponías mis sentimientos al medio de los tuyos, no sólo los tuyos arriba de los míos. Me llamabas siempre, día, tarde y noche, me abrazabas, me dabas besos sin fines de buscar algo mas. Dormías conmigo sin buscar tampoco algo mas. Ahora piensas que somos un tipo de maquinas sexuales y que podemos hacerlo en cualquier lado, dejaste de ser respetuoso conmigo, con todos los demás eres el mismo, conmigo no.

—Louis, sabes que no es así. Es decir, lamento si me tomo mas confianza contigo pero, no eres sólo sexo y ya. Eres mi novio, se supone que eso hago contigo a base de otras cosas mas.

—No me tratas mas como tu novio. Y ni siquiera es el tema a discutir ahora, Harry. Lo pensé por mucho y necesitamos un tiempo, nos va a hacer bien.

—No. Estas equivocado, Louis. Mierda, no sé que he hecho mal para que te sintieras así, yo sólo a veces me pierdo por ti, y me salgo de mi cabeza, hago locuras, pero te amo y ese amor te lo has merecido muy bien. No puedes sólo terminarme cuando te amo.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo hagas o que yo ya no lo haga. Simplemente necesitamos tiempo, entiéndelo.

—Mierda, no, entiende tú. No necesitamos “tiempo” dime que quieres, que sientes, podemos arreglarlo, bebé. Louis, no quiero que me dejes, te amo.

—No es sólo tu actitud o la mía, Harry—bajó la mirada—. Hay otros factores, esos sólo fueron los secundarios que no ayudan en nada. Entiéndeme, lo necesito, necesito tiempo para mi.

Harry bufó.

—¿Para ti o para estar con ella?

Louis soltó un bufido al aire y no era la primera vez que lo hacía por el mismo tema de “Ella” haciendo la clara referencia a Eleanor Calder. Cada vez que peleaban, si Louis estaba ganando Harry tomaba a “Eleanor Calder” con toda la defensa para ganar, como si eso fuera justo y Louis lo detestaba como el infierno. Siempre tomaba a la castaña para excusarse de cosas que ni siquiera le incluían a la chica en muchas ocasiones. Tan castrante como pasarte escuchando la misma canción por un mes, 24/7.

—Y dale con el mismo tema, ¡encuentra algo mas!

—Y una mierda algo mas, Louis. Es ella, deja de negarlo, lo sabes, lo sé. Sientes algo por ella, anda, dilo.

—A veces quiero darte un golpe para que reacciones, Harry. Piensa un poco, eres tú por quien yo estoy con Eleanor, ocultando nuestra maldita relación desde hace mas de 3 años, no vengas a joderme con que “siento algo por ella” cuando me la he pasado follando contigo por mas de 3 años, lo recalco.

—Una cama, tan solo, Louis. Los sentimientos se involucran y las cosas cambian. Ella pasa tiempo contigo, va a lugares contigo. Ella es bonita, agradable, amable, huele bien. Me sonríe como si me estuviera haciendo un favor y el único que le esta haciendo un favor soy yo. Oh, y tú.

—No. Ella nos esta haciendo un favor, deja la prepotencia , Harry. Sabes perfectamente que si no fuera Eleanor, sería otra, así es como es, es lo que es.

—Te has quedado a dormir con ella.

—Porque habían fans fuera del hotel. Tenemos que estar juntos por obligación, ¿si te acuerdas no? Te amaba a ti, olvidaste eso. Te besaba a ti, me acostaba contigo, olvidaste eso. Se supone que estábamos juntos en esto, olvidaste eso también, wow.

—Si no es ella, ¿qué? ¿Conociste a otro?

Louis le miró con ojos asesinos e intentó guardar la calma tomándose de la nariz y luego colocando su mano en su rostro en señal de negación, fastidio, molestia, objeción e irritación.

—Acabas de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo. ¿Qué mierda te hace pensar que si estaba luchando por mantenernos juntos ocultando nuestra relación al mundo, voy a ir a meterme con otro hombre cuando es justamente lo que estamos ocultando? ¡La puta madre, Harry!

—Hay muchas formas de ocultar relaciones, estoy muy seguro que hasta este punto, tú y yo somos unos expertos.

—¿Cree el león que todos son de su condición, Harry?

Louis se percató de lo ofendido que Harry retrocedió casi por instinto. Supuso que ahora la frase de que el ego de un hombre era tan frágil como el corazón de una mujer comenzaba a cobrar sentido, aunque no era gracioso, la situación que tenían no daba nada de risa en lo absoluto. El ambiente seguía tan fuera de lugar, tétrico y casi podía precisar la música de terror en sus oídos.

—¿Acabas de insinuar que yo te engañé?

—No, sólo digo que si me dices que “somos buenos ocultando relaciones” insinuándome algo a mi, debe ser porque piensas o actúas así.

—Que equivocado estas, Louis.

—Harry, puedes pensar que no me preocupo por ti cuando pasamos tiempo lejos, pero lo hago. Sé donde estas…Y sé lo que haces. Veo fotos, no soy estúpido. No es como si supiera que puedes engañarme, pero yo nunca te voy a engañar a ti.

—Louis, nunca te he engañado. Puedo estar con otras personas, lucir cariñoso con esas otras personas, pero engañarte nunca.

—¿Sabes? Ya no importa, esta bien. Mi decisión sigue siendo la misma, necesitamos un tiempo.

—Necesitas un tiempo tú. No yo. Y no puedes terminarme sólo así, ni siquiera me estas dando razones realmente válidas.

—Porque no importa si te las doy o no, voy a seguir pensando lo mismo, quiero tiempo.

—Estamos en una banda, juntos. Tiempo y una mierda, ¿qué hice mal? Rayos, Louis…Lo siento si te he dejado en algún sentido o no he escuchado tus problemas, a veces me tomo confianzas que no debería pero, te amo y no quiero que termines conmigo…Podemos arreglarlo.

—Harry, no insistas, mira, yo…

—Hey, Harry, Lou—Zayn interrumpió mientras abría la puerta tranquilamente—, necesitamos grabar con ustedes, si no es importante lo que están hablando, les necesitamos.

—Si, Zayn. Ya vam…

—No—interrumpió Harry, groseramente—.Si estamos ocupados, diles que se esperen.

Zayn abrió la boca en forma de sorpresa. No era para mas, también Louis lo había hecho. Harry era comprometido, casi entregado a la hora de ser profesional con el trabajo, era el tipo de persona que ponía lo sentimental o los problemas en segundo lugar. Tal parecía que esta vez no; Sin embargo, Louis le secundó lo dicho, evasivamente:

—No, ya no estamos ocupados, Harry. Zayn, Diles que vamos en segundos—se dio la vuelta para irse junto con Malik, pero fue abruptamente detenido y jalado por detrás.

—Tú te quedas aquí. No hemos terminado.

Louis le miró con molestia y confusión. Retrocedió sólo para tomar la mano que Harry había impregnado en su camiseta, sacándola fuera de esta.

—Si me tratas así, no esperes que te haga caso, en serio.

—¿Y como tratas a alguien que te esta mandando al diablo sin darte razones? ¿Crees que es así nada mas?

—Okey, hey, a ver, chicos…Harry, Louis. No sé que esta pasando y no voy a meterme, pero sea cuales sean sus problemas, arréglenlos después, por favor.

—No hay nada que arreglar, te lo dije Harry, si lo entiendes bien, me alegro, si no, entonces que mal. Sabes que lo que menos quiero es que todo quede mal entre tú y yo, siendo que desde el principio fuimos muy apegados el uno del otro.

Harry le miró sin expresión alguna y bajó la mirada, dándose la vuelta, dejó ambas manos impregnadas con fuerza en el piano blanco. Zayn le miró con preocupación de la misma manera que Louis. Sin embargo Louis no pareció cambiar de idea para quedarse, tomó a Zayn del hombro mientras lo sacaba por la puerta.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de esto, Louis.

Louis volteó ligeramente cuando escuchó aquello proveniente de su ahora ex novio, probablemente ex amigo y aun mas, ex compañero de banda por gusto propio, ya que ahora sólo podría denominarle “Compañero de banda forzado”. Desde ya sus sentimientos parecían romperse, pero…¿Qué podía hacer si en verdad se sentía tan aplastado y consumido? En verdad amaba a Harry, pero a veces incluso el amor podía matarte en cierta forma y él no quería eso, al menos no por un momento. Necesitaba tiempo y si Harry le amaba, entonces iba a entender eso ahora. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolió aquello último que Harry le dijo, tomó un suspiro y una compostura de confianza y terminó de salir junto con Zayn. Tal vez ahora…Eleanor ya no haría mas falta, tal vez ahora ya no había nada mas que ocultar. Tal vez ahora ya no había nada mas por el que llorar, por el que preocuparse, por el que sentirse frustrado, forzado y manipulado. Mas pasos lejanos de Harry él sólo quería ahora seguir caminando y alejarse mas y mas, ni siquiera él mismo se entendía. Mientras mas lejos estaba del estudio en el que Harry se había quedado, mas daba con la idea de que él tenía razón. Louis no tenía las razones suficientes para explicarle el por qué quería terminar; Era cierto, la lejanía temporal por semanas, tener que verse a escondidas, las fans, los medios…no eran algo nuevo, lo habían superado antes, pero ahora…¿Qué había cambiado? Louis resopló con una frustración tremenda. ¿Ya no estaba enamorado pero amaba a Harry? ¿Era eso posible? No se lo creía, él sabía que amaba al hombre de ojos verdes…o al menos eso pensaba, al menos por eso luchó con uñas y dientes por mas de 3 años.

—No sé que ha pasado allá adentro, pero…Espero que todo este bien entre él y tú, Louis—interrumpió Zayn en su pequeña página de pensamientos.

—No lo esta—suspiró—.Y dudo que vuelva a estarlo…

—¿Puedo saber que ha pasado?

Louis soltó otro suspiro y abrió la boca para hablar pero la puerta abriéndose delante de ellos, interrumpió; Niall les miró con incertidumbre y después sonrió.

—Estaba apunto de ir a buscarlos, habían tardado mucho. ¿Y Harry?

Zayn volteó y Louis lo hizo también con la esperanza de ver a Harry caminando a ellos, pero él sólo no estaba.

—No creo que venga—dijo Louis, cabizbajo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hemos…hemos terminado. —Contestó con decisión tremenda y un ligero toque de tristeza en sus palabras. Como si aquellas hubiera jurado por cualquier cosa que nunca diría. No podía creer que todo hubiera terminado. Tan sencillo, tan fuera de lugar, simple, rápido. Años de construcción y segundos de destrucción, tan exacto al amor, era sorprendente.

La mirada de Niall y de Zayn era casi impresionada; Como si no hubieran estado esperando aquello, Louis no los culpaba, él tampoco lo esperaba, sólo pasó.

—Woah…Louis, ¿es en serio? ¿Tú y él? Pero…¿Por qué?

—Permiso.

Harry interrumpió y ambos tuvieron casi el mismo exaltamiento. Louis volteó la mirada y le miró por un momento, se miraron por un momento. Harry parecía mas relajado, en realidad. Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

—Es de nosotros dos la sesión, Louis, vamos—dijo Harry, indicándole que pasara.

Por un momento Louis volvió a sentirse de una u otra manera bien con el trato de Harry. Aparentemente él se había tranquilizado o lo notaba mas relajado, por lo que, no cuestionó absolutamente nada y entró junto con él. Lo siguiente fue bastante suspicaz; Harry se limitaba a mirarlo únicamente cuando tenía que, no hicieron nada mas que prestar atención y acatar las ordenes mientras grababan. No podía negarlo, se sentía raro y ligeramente mal. Todo lo que esperaba era que él y Harry pudieran sacarse a si mismos adelante y continuar siendo unidos, aunque dudaba mucho que eso fuera a pasar.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas y unas sesiones mas, terminaron. Eran casi las 2:00 de la mañana. Todos lucían cansados pero al menos tendrían unos días de descanso y eso si que iba a ayudar en todos los sentidos «no tenerle a Harry cerca, por ejemplo». Todos estaban tomando sus cosas para marcharse, mientras que los de sonido y algunos de sus managers se quedaban, bueno, al menos ellos hacían un poco mas del trabajo. Zayn se estaba riendo con Liam quien sabe de que, mientras le mostraba algo en su celular y Niall mantenia su celular entre su oreja y su hombro mientras hablaba por el y se ataba las agujillas de su tenis. Louis suspiró y sin percatarse chocó con alguien por detrás y volteó apunto de disculparse pero sólo dejo las palabras en su boca al percatarse de quien era. Harry apretó los labios y bajó la mirada.

—Pe…Perdón—dijo Louis, luego de varios segundos en mudo.

—No hay problema.

—Si, pero…Yo…debería de tener mas cuidado, ah…

—Odio esto.

Louis suspiró y dejó caer los hombros.

—Y yo también. Pero yo no sé, no sé como comportarme contigo cuando…

—No. No odio que actúes así, odio que terminaras conmigo.

—Harry…

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? —se acercó ligeramente a él y le tomó del brazo con delicadeza acercándole.

Louis no se negó pero tampoco accedió, sólo estaba tan contenido por el mismo que le era imposible entender que quería o que sentía, era tan malditamente estúpido.

—Po..podemos…Podemos ser amigos.

Y se retractó al instante de decir aquella estupidez. “Podemos ser amigos” Claro, amigos, después de haber besado, jurado, amado y compartir mas que la ropa o el aroma, mas que los toques o los roces, un poco mas que la piel y el alma, no podía haber dicho semejante estupidez y casi pudo darse cuenta que Harry tenía el mismo dilema en mente “tremenda estupidez” pero no sabía como retroceder de aquello y aun mas cuando Harry asintió con una sonrisa irónica. Louis se desconcertó de repente.

«Me sonríe, ¿por qué me sonríe?». 

Harry lo soltó.

—Bien. Tal vez podemos intentar ser “amigos” si eso quieres.

—No quiero que dejemos de ser cercanos.

—¿Crees que podemos dejar de serlo?

—No hablo de la banda, Harry. Sólo te pedí tiempo, es todo.

—“Tiempo” Louis, no somos estúpidos. No existe el “tiempo” , sabemos lo que pasó y no quieres mantenerte conmigo…Aun cuando te amo…

—¿Amigos entonces? —irrumpió intentando no ser grosero, simplemente no quería que acabaran en lo mismo.

—Si…seguro. ¿Podría verte hoy en el departamento?

—¿Para qué? Nos pueden ver…

—Entonces vámonos ahora, es tarde, casi nadie esta fuera.

—Pero…tengo un poco de sueño.

—Duermes allá, vamos—tomó ambas chaquetas de los dos mientras agarrabas también sus llaves.

Louis tragó saliva y le detuvo.

—Harry, es que…¿Para qué quieres esto? Sabes perfectamente que sólo hay una cama allá…en donde dormimos…donde dormíamos juntos…

—Y 4 sofás, donde puedo dormir, si quieres la cama, vamos.

—Pero…

Harry lo jaló del brazo y no lo dejó hablar. Louis se resignó y salió junto con él, no sin antes despedirse de los chicos. A Zayn y a Niall pareció extrañarles aquello por lo que Louis les había dicho, sin embargo no dijeron o preguntaron nada mas, lo cual Louis agradeció dentro suyo.

 

***

Harry lanzó su chaqueta al sofá seguido de las llaves. Louis volteó para atrás mientras entraba junto con él al departamento. Era de noche, pero de todas formas siempre era mejor cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera viendo.

—¿Para que te sigues preocupando? —preguntó Harry, al percatarse de que Louis había estado volteando repetidamente para atrás—, ahora no hay algo que estemos ocultando, ¿no es así? Somos dos simples amigos, Louis—terminó, con cierto toque de burla.

Louis le miró con un poco de molestia.

—No sé porqué siento que te estas burlando, Harry.

Harry negó.

—Para nada. ¿No fue lo que me dijiste?

—Si. Pero…

—Ya, shh. Da igual, Louis—se acercó a él tomándole de la cintura—. Somos amigos—llevó sus labios para besarlo pero Louis le volteó la cara y lo apartó.

—No. Corta aquí. Sabía que era un error haber venido. Harry, terminamos hoy, esto es una estupidez—se acercó hasta el sofá para tomar su chaqueta y marcharse.

Harry le detuvo, tomándole del brazo.

—Quédate. Por favor.

—Hemos terminado. Harry, sólo entiende…necesitamos un tiempo de esta manera. Quizá…quizá es que no todo es para siempre, incluso las cosas que parecen mas verdaderas. Hemos tomado nuestra elección al decidir ser un secreto y sabíamos el tipo de cosas que conllevaban. Que podíamos ganar…o perder. Perdimos y ahora necesitamos tiempo lejos el uno del otro, conocer mas gente en algún otro momento. Piensa que ahora puedo ser libre de Eleanor y ella puede ser libre de mi…igual que tú. Tal vez sólo dejó de valer la pena y tal vez es que lo que tenemos no es mas amor, sino aferramiento.

Harry negó con rabia y molestia.

—Lo sabía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto, Louis?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De esto, mierda! Sabía perfectamente que todo tenía una razón que sospechaba. Así que, ¿quién es? ¿cómo se llama? ¿en dónde lo conociste?

Louis negó casi con el ceño fruncido, repetidas veces.

—Esta es la mayor estupidez que puedes estar preguntadote en tu vida, Harry. No hay nadie y claramente ya no vamos a llegar a nada entre discusión y discusión. Fue un error venir así que me voy.

—Louis, por favor, te lo suplico, quédate.

Tomlinson negó mientras apretaba y contenía sus labios, tomando su chaqueta por fin. Emprendió camino hasta la puerta y la abrió pero casi se exaltó cuando esta fue cerrada de golpe. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Harry.

—Bien. Esta bien, te entiendo y voy a dejar que te vayas, pero antes quiero que veas algo.

Louis se giró a él exhausto y le miró con suplica. Harry se mantuvo con la misma mirada neutra sobre él.

—¿Qué cosa?...

Harry relamió sus labios y lo tomó de la muñeca tranquilamente mientras caminaba junto con él hasta la habitación. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Louis casi pudo sentir su corazón doler cuando todos esos mágicos momentos que había vivido en esa habitación con Harry de repente en serio iban a comenzar a ser un recuerdo, sólo un recuerdo. Harry se acercó hasta el DVD y lo encendió, tomó el control remoto de la enorme pantalla plana y también la encendió. Bajó todo el volumen y entonces se agachó, abriendo una de las cajoneras, buscando y rebuscando entre CD’S y videos, películas y otras tantas cosas.

Louis frunció el ceño mas sin embargo se apoyó en la pared y mantuvo su abrigo entrelazado en sus manos. Styles sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba, sopló ligeramente en la carátula y sacó el disco, metiéndolo al dvd. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Louis, se acercó a él y le entregó el control remoto.

—Dale play, ya regreso. —Digo tranquilamente y volvió a sonreírle, mientras salía por la puerta.

Louis frunció aun mas el ceño y volteó para verle irse, regresó su mirada a la pantalla y la curiosidad le carcomió. ¿Qué era? Suspiró y dio play.

Louis no tuvo una expresión determinada al momento. Simplemente comenzó a prestar mas y mas atención. Así que allá estaba la habitación, su habitación con Harry en los Ángeles. No recordaba aquello todavía y no comprendía que pretendía Harry…no lo entendía hasta que el video siguió avanzando y lo que visualizó le congeló el cuerpo. En el video Louis simplemente estaba acostado en la cama, revisando su iphone, hasta que Harry entró por la puerta, tal como un día normal, sin embargo Harry se acercó a él y luego de que hablaran por al menos unos dos minutos, las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono y entonces ambos comenzaban a besarse.

Louis aun no comprendía cual era el punto de todo eso hasta que nuevamente el video siguió avanzando y se percató el como Harry le arrancaba la ropa. La desnudez de ambos mientras se envolvían el uno con el otro y tenían relaciones. Lo recordó. Recordó ese momento, tenían un fin de semana libre y se pasaron haciendo el amor por lo menos 2 veces al día. Louis no sentía de vergüenza de verse a si mismo y a Harry de esa manera, el verdadero problema era…¿Por qué carajo Harry tenía un video de ellos haciendo el amor? Nunca le dijo nada, tampoco le pidió permiso y eso recién le acababa de molestar. Parpadeó cuando las cosas ya estaban mas subidas de tono y entonces negó y detuvo el video. Casi pudo darse vuelta para ir a reclamarle al ojiverde, pero no fue necesario porque este ya estaba detrás de él, sosteniendo una lata de refresco y dando un sorbo para luego sonreírle. Ninguno de los dos tuvo una expresión en su totalidad determinada. Aunque Louis estaba enfadado.

—Okey…Probablemente debería gritarte pero, sin embargo voy a calmarme y sólo voy a preguntarte, ¿Por qué putas tienes un video nuestro teniendo sexo, Harry?

Harry dio otro sorbo y le arrebató el control mientras entraba a la habitación.

—No sólo es un 1. Tengo unos aquí, otros en los Ángeles…otros en mi casa, otros en algunos otros lugares, cientos, millones. Y Les amo ahora a todos ellos.

Louis se sintió enfermo con aquello. Negó de nuevo.

—Ahora si estoy molesto en serio. ¿Quién te dijo que podías hacerlo? Podíamos ser novios pero lo que hiciste es una completa falta de respeto hacía mi persona, Harry. Yo nunca te di el permiso de grabarme desnudo siendo follado por ti o follándote y créeme que por mas increíble que suene no es algo que quiera ver en una puta pantalla. Ese tipo de cosas yo las hacía contigo por confianza y porque claramente te amaba demasiado, no me molestaba mostrarme ante a ti de esa forma y mínimo por respeto debiste mencionarme de tu maldito y enfermo pasatiempo fetichista.

Harry se rió y dio otro sorbo a su refresco.

—Nunca pensaba decírtelo, esto era algo mío. Estando lejos de ti era difícil mantenerme completamente calmado, soy hombre y tú también lo eres así que por eso entiendes que tengo ciertas necesidades, no estabas para dármelas, así que bueno, buenos videos, buenos días para mi. Aunque de nuevo te repito, no era algo que pensaba en decirte nunca, ni siquiera cuando nos casáramos y nos fuéramos lejos de aquí y del “mundo” como tú me dijiste.

Louis se percató del tono y el semblante con el que Harry le miraba y entonces bajó la mirada y relamió sus labios.

—No sé cual es tu idea de mostrarme todo esto ahora, pero quiero que te deshagas de todos ellos.

Harry se rió nuevamente un poco mas alto.

—No. Jajaja.

Louis le miró y mordió sus labios.

—¿Qué?

—¿En serio no te haces una idea de por qué te he mostrado todo esto justo ahora, bebé?

—No, pero quiero que desaparezcan.

Styles dio un sorbo mas profundo a su lata de refresco y lo terminó. Apretó la lata con fuerza y la lanzó al bote de basura con ligera brusquedad. Miró penetrantemente a Louis y entonces se acercó a él poco a poco.

—Es fácil, amor. No hay algo mas que me interese ocultar respecto a nosotros, Louis. No lo haré largo—se acercó por completo a él y entonces en un impulso aporreó su mano en la pared, haciendo a Louis retroceder con aquello a esta misma, golpeándose un poco en ella. Acercó su rostro a él—.Tú me dejas y me voy a encargar de que todos estos videos lleguen a los ojos de todo el jodido mundo. Que te vean en tu fase mas débil y sumisa, que sepan que todos tus alardes no eran mas que un encubrimiento de lo que realmente eres, lo que realmente somos. Que sepan que tan “reales” somos, y en la peor faceta. ¿Cómo te gustaría ver terminar a One direction, Louis? Oh, yo estoy seguro que no así, no por tu culpa, ¿cierto?. Y tú lo dijiste, nosotros aceptamos esto y ahora yo renuncio. Dijiste que me amabas, me ilusionaste de una manera terrible con el futuro y hoy sólo llegaste y decidiste que “Dejo de valer la pena” que “Deberíamos conocer mas gente” Luego de todas, TODAS, las noches que pasé lejos de ti, matándome y atosigándome, soportando verte con alguien mas, resistiendo lo que necesitaba por amor a ti. Te llevaba en el corazón y en la cabeza y eso me ayudaba a seguir adelante, pero a ti no te importó. Mientras miraba a tus ojos ahora, estando dispuesto a dejarme y arrojar a la mierda todo lo que pasó en mas de 3 años, como si no tuviera sentimientos. Así que es fácil, si tú me dejas voy a encargarme de destruirte en todas las formas posibles a ti y a cualquier cosa que este a tu alrededor.

Louis parpadeó un par de veces e inclusive se obligó a pellizcarse, preguntándose una y otra vez en su cabeza cuando iba a despertar de la semejante pesadilla que estaba teniendo, sin embargo no había un despertar, lo único que había eran los podridos ojos verdes repletos de rencor que le miraban.

—Dime que sólo es una broma…por favor, Harry.

Styles sonrió y se despegó de él.

—No, no es una broma, amor. Pero mira el lado positivo, vamos a seguir siendo tú y yo…y nadie mas, no pasó nada. Nunca pensé que iban a servirme mas que para jalármela, pero mira…Ahora estas atado a mi, para siempre.

—¡Jódete! —se exaltó de repente—¡No puedes lucrar así conmigo, Harry! Todo lo que hice contigo lo hice por amor a ti, por entrega y no puedes utilizar todo eso en mi contra sólo porque mis sentimientos cambiaron. Y menos tirarme todo, si te das cuenta en esos videos somos tú y yo, no sólo yo.

—A mi no me importa ya, Louis. No me importa nada, nada en lo absoluto, ni que el mundo me vea así o que todo se vaya a la mierda por esto, tú no puedes dejarme. Nunca me vas a dejar, no tienes derecho luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, nuestra historia, nuestros planes y…

—¡Me importan un carajo! —se acercó violentamente hasta el dvd y sacó el video, lanzándolo al suelo y pisoteándolo con rabia una y otra vez.

Harry sólo le observó hacerlo con suma tranquilidad.

—No eres capaz, jodidos, ¡No eres capaz! —le gritó Louis, casi al borde del llanto—. Tú no eres así, Harry. No lo eres, no eres malo, lo sé…

—Claro que no soy malo, Lou. Yo te amo, por eso hago esto. No quieres dejarme, sólo te sientes distante pero te prometo que voy a ser un mejor novio para ti…—quiso acercarse a él para besarlo pero Louis lo empujó.

—¡No! Olvídalo, si crees que voy a dejarme con esto, estas equivocado. No vas a usar el amor que si te tuve en mi contra, hijo de puta.

—Entonces vete. Pero no llores cuando veas tu vida joderse todos los días, poco a poco, porque vas a saber que fuiste el único culpable. Louis, eres mío, naciste para mi y yo para ti…

—Harry estas enfermo, eres un maldito enfermo y tienes una mente enferma, eres un hijo de puta, no puedo creer que uses todo lo hermoso que sentí por ti para hacerme daño.

—No estoy enfermo. No voy a dejar que cometas un error dejándome cuando me amas, tenemos mucho que hacer adelante, amor. Casarnos, hacerle saber al mundo de una forma mas linda que siempre fuimos..

Louis le miró con rabia y se agachó tomando el disco roto, lanzándoselo a la cara. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al cajón revolviendo, sacando, rompiendo todo lo que había. Lo hubiera conseguido terminar si unos brazos por detrás de él no lo hubieran jalado y levantado con fuerza, volteándole y clavándole un golpe en la mejilla, seguido de empujarle hacía la cama sin la mínima amabilidad en las manos del agresor.

Louis sintió un dolor tremendo, uno que nunca había sentido antes. Le dolía demasiado la mejilla y casi pudo sentir que estaba sangrando. Acertó cuando alejó un poquito su cara y vio su sangre en las sábanas blancas. Nunca nadie lo había tocado de tal forma, jamás nadie le había agredido hasta…ahora; Y mucho menos de las manos de la única persona que nunca cruzó por su cabeza para causarle tal daño. Nuevamente, rogó porque todo fuera una vaga y mala pesadilla de la que despertaría…aunque de nuevo, no fue así. Se mantuvo bocabajo de la cama y luego de ver su sangre en las sábanas vio una de sus lagrimas caer encima de aquella.

—Yo…Pe..perdón, Louis. No sé que me pasó, no quería—encimó una de sus rodillas en la cama mientras tomaba a Louis del hombro, volteándolo a él. Louis se negó y entonces fue un poco mas brusco en su agarre. Le examinó el ojo e hizo una mueca—. Eso se ve mal, lo siento en serio bebé, es que…me sacaste perdón—se levantó, saliendo por la puerta para ir a buscar un botiquín.

Louis aun estaba en estado de shock. Ese tipo de momentos en los que sientes que por obvias razones estas vivo porque respiras pero el mundo parece haberse detenido, incluso si el reloj aun avanza. Tu cuerpo se queda sin reacción y todo parece estar congelado.

Se incorporó cuando regresó en si. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, sólo una cosa pensó y era que su compañero de banda, su amante de años y el ex amor de su vida se había vuelto loco y él tenía que salir de allá. Sin embargo al correr hasta la puerta como un desquiciado se vio bloqueado por un cuerpo mas grande y unos ojos verdes mirándole con confusión y enojo. Louis tragó saliva y retrocedió.

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo todo se había ido al diablo en cuestión de segundos, minutos, horas? ¿Cómo diablos? Aun no caía en la realidad, todo debía ser una mentira o un mal sueño, pero no era así. Tragó saliva de nuevo y se mantuvo estático ante Harry.


	2. Creo que nunca debiste terminarme

Reaccionó e intentó correr, incluso intentó esquivarle pero fue tomado de la camisa fuertemente y seguidamente empujado a la cama, todo aquello proveniente de las manos de Harry. Louis se reincorporó de la cama pero nuevamente fue empujado bruscamente por Harry. Intentó volver a levantarse pero ya tenía encima a su ex amante demente. Empujó a Styles pero este le detuvo de las manos y entonces comenzaron a forcejear, Louis comenzó a sacudirse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Basta,basta! ¡Harry!

-¡Tranquilo! Mierda, ¡deja de movetearte! -le apretó las manos y sonrió cuando Louis gimió de dolor. De repente comenzaba a encantarle tener el control de todo, tener el control de Louis...todo el control.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Maldito enfermo hijo de!

Antes de que pudiera terminar ya tenía la cara volteada a causa de la cachetada que Harry le proporcionó.

-¡Que te calles, joder!

Louis le plantó cara firme y le miró con rabia. Nunca imaginó tener ese sentimiento de rabia tan latente en él hacía alguien que amaba.

-Eres un asco. Eres un maldito enf...

Harry lo calló de nuevo con otra cachetada del otro lado. Louis quiso empujarlo de nuevo.

-¡Deja de pegarme! -sollozó y fue tomado de ambos brazos impregnados a la cama fuertemente.

Harry estuvo apunto de hablar pero el sonido de un teléfono sonando alertó a ambos; giraron la cabeza hacía uno de los sofás y Louis se percató que era su celular. Quiso levantarse tal vez por millonésima vez pero Harry se lo impidió y se levantó yendo hasta aquel, tomándolo. Bufó con graciosidad y le lanzó el aparato a Louis al suelo despectivamente. Louis tragó saliva y le miró con molestia, estaba llorando ya y lo odiaba, odiaba llorar enfrente de su agresor...le parecía aun increíble llamar agresor al ex amor de su vida.

-Dile a esa perra que estas conmigo, antes de que lo haga yo.

Louis se levantó rápido de la cama y tomó su celular revisando la pantalla y percatándose del "Eleanor" que asomaba en ella.

-No le voy a contestar, sniff...

-Bien, entonces lo hago yo-se acercó con el fin de quitarle el aparato de la mano pero Louis se arrebató y se levantó, tomó aire y contestó.

-Eleanor, hey. -intentó fingir la voz mas tranquila que pudiera, sin embargo el timbre de llanto seguía en su voz.

La línea se quedó muda por un momento.

-...¿Louis? ¿Estas bien?

Tomlinson tomó aire de nuevo y miró a Harry quien también le miraba con una sonrisa y la ceja levantada.

-Si...si, estoy bien.

Harry levantó mas su ceja mirándole amenazadoramente.

-Estoy con Harry. -agregó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-¡Oh! Lo siento por interrumpirlos, cita de madrugada ¿eh?

Louis dejó escapar un sollozo por accidente y se tapó la boca. La línea volvió a quedar muda.

-Louis,¿estas bien en serio?...

-Si,si,¡si! Es que tengo gripe retentada El. ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh, es que recién leí tu mensaje, me decías que cuando terminaras de grabar con los chicos querías hablar conmigo.

Louis suspiró. Si, ese mensaje se lo había mandado a Eleanor mientras grababan las canciones con Harry, para decirle que ya no era necesario que siguieran fingiendo, sin embargo...todo se había ido para abajo.

-No. Ya no es nada, era...-miró a harry y bajó la mirada-No es nada, ¿si? No te preocupes. Te marco mañana.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, seguro. Adiós, cuídate.

Cortó y Harry le sonrió. Louis en forma de rabia le aventó el celular.

-¡¿Feliz?!

-No. Te falto agregarle que era una perra y que estábamos a punto de follar.

Louis no le contestó y se volteó exaltándose al observar su rostro en el espejo. Se acercó mas rápido y tanteó su labio. Se volteó con una terrible molestia al ojiverde quien estaba sentando en la cama con la pierna cruzada mirándole con curiosidad.

-¡Mira que me hiciste imbecil! ¿¡Cómo voy a explicar esto?

-Ah...eso. Ven, siéntate. -bajó su pierna y se tanteó las mismas, indicándole a Louis que se sentara en ellas.

-Estas de imbecil, me largo. -intentó hacer un recorrido a la puerta pero fue tomado por Harry de la cintura, siendo obligado a sentarse en sus piernas. Comenzarón a forcejear pero Harry le agarró del mentón con una fuerza tremenda.

Ambos chocaron las miradas penetrantes. Louis llevó su mano a la de Harry intentando retirar el agarre del ojiverde de su mentón.

-Me hieres, s-suéltame estúpido-tembló.

Harry le soltó y abrió el botiquín que había dejado en la cama cuando se molestó con Louis al verle intentar huir. Sacó un poco de alcohol y algodón.

-Si no me dejas curarte eso va a empeorar...

-Fuiste tú quien me lo hizo grandisimo estúpido.

-Tú te lo buscaste, ahora cállate-colocó un poco de alcohol en el algodón y le puso un poco a Louis en la herida causándole un gemido y un apretón en su mano proveniente de Louis.

-Ahh,ss...duele...

Harry sonrió con malicia.

-Me gusta que te duela.

Louis tragó saliva y se empujó de él, tomó el algodón y se lo mantuvo en el labio con fuerza.

-Dime que este no eres tú, Harry. No eres un maldito enfermo, te conozco...creo.

-Yo también pensé que te conocía. Eres un traidor, Louis.

Louis negó.

-¿Yo soy un traidor? ¡Nos filmaste teniendo sexo sin mi consentimiento!

Harry se rió y apretó los labios.

-Deberías verte dándome una mamada, eres tan patéticamente sumiso, ¿Quién lo diría?

-Eres un...cerdo. Y...-tomó aire-, si te piensas que con esto vas a atarme estas equivocado. No voy a ceder a ti...

Harry le sonrió amablemente. Luego de varios segundos de mirarle de esa manera se aproximo a él con dureza y lo tomó del cabello, escuchando el gemido de Louis casi al momento.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Auu! ¡Suéltame, joder, suéltame Harry! ¡Duele!

Fue soltado y aporreado de golpe en la pared. Nuevamente Harry lo tomó del cabello y sonrió al escuchar los sollozos de Louis.

-Escúchame bien, Louis. Tú ya no te perteneces, estas en mis manos de ahora en adelante y si me dejas te juro que voy a aplastarte como a un maldito insecto al igual que si abres esa boquita para decirle a alguien, ¿estamos?

-S-sueltame...sniff...snif.

-¡¿ESTAMOS?!

Louis se exaltó por el grito y asintió. Harry sonrió y lo soltó.

-Me alegra que seas un buen niño que atiende a las reglas.

-Jódete...sniff...

-Deja de llorar.

-Eres un hijo de puta, no sabes cuanto te odio ahora.

-Umm, no te preocupes amor, voy a hacerte amarme como siempre lo haces, en la cama.

Louis se rió y negó.

-Ni en tus sueños, imbécil.

-No fue una pregunta.

Louis negó y se levantó.

-Me voy a quedar contigo, sniff. Pero ni te pienses que todo va a ser como antes, maldito hijo de puta. Sabes perfectamente porqué estamos juntos.

-...Louis-suspiró-, creo que no has entendido algo. De ahora en adelante eres mío, estas atado a mi. Eres mi pequeña perra y mi esclavo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque te tengo en mis manos y si la jodes te jodes a ti mismo, vas a hacer lo que yo diga, cuando yo lo diga...

-Nunca.

Harry quiso aproximarse a él para aporrearle en la pared pero Louis lo esquivó y salió corriendo de la habitación casi escuchando las fuertes y duras pisadas de Harry corriendo detrás de él. Consiguió abrir la puerta pero Harry se la cerró. Louis le empujó y volvió a correr pero Harry lo jaló de la playera y lo derrumbó en el suelo. Comenzaron a forcejear y Louis se sintió mas desesperado y sin aire de repente.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayud!

Harry le tapó la boca con dureza y le miró con ojos asesinos.

-¡Cállate o te callo!

Louis lo mordió y lo pateó.

-¡Auu! ¡Estúpido de mierda!

Louis se incorporó e intentó correr pero Harry lo jaló del pie y esta vez le proporcionó un cachetada hiriéndole mas. Llevó sus manos a los pantalones de Louis y los desabrochó con dureza. Louis quiso apartarlo pero Harry le estaba apretando el brazo con toda su fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Harry no!

Styles le rompió la camisa y Louis se negó dándose vuelta, lo que fue una mala idea porque Harry lo tomó del cabello y lo sometió al suelo seguido de acariciarle el trasero.

-¡No! -pataleó.

-Nunca vas a dejarme, eres mío.

-¡Harry detente! ¡Para! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero!

-Espero que después de esto te quede claro de quien es este juego, Louis.

Harry terminó de deslizarle el pantalón por las piernas y luego volteó a Louis aun manteniéndolo atrapado debajo de él.

-Por favor no, Harry...-intentó forcejear de nuevo pero Styles volvió a someter sus brazos al suelo y llevó sus labios a los de él con fuerza, Louis le volteó la cabeza pero Styles le siguió el paso de esta y le mordió el labio, obligándole a abrir la boca en un gemido de dolor y ahogando este mismo metiéndole la lengua.

Louis dejó de resistirse y se limitó a tranquilizarse. Tenía que evadirlo y ser mas inteligente pero le era imposible con el hombre encima de él. Volteó a su lado y observó una botella en el piso, podría simplemente tomarla y quebrársela en la cabeza a Harry; pero entonces, comenzó a pensar, ¿era eso lo correcto? ¿qué iba a pasar luego de eso? Se mente se estaba quedando en blanco y sacó una de sus manos con fuerza y le proporcionó un golpe a Harry en la cara, echándolo para atrás.

-¡Imbécil de mierda! -se agarró el rostro mientras miraba a Louis correr a la habitación. Se incorporó y fue detrás de él de nuevo.

Louis intentó cerrar la puerta y Harry la empujó con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Iba a tratarte bien, pero me cansé.

-No me toques. ¡No me toques! -quiso levantarse pero Harry lo levantó de la playera y lo empujó a la cama, encimándose en él.

-Te va a gustar siempre te gusta-divagó sus manos por el torso de Louis y le vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-¡No!

Harry llevó sus labios a los de él y Louis supo que él no tenía planes de parar y aun mas cuando se metió entre sus piernas y le levantó las mismas colocándoselas en sus hombros y sacándole los boxers.

-Ouu, Louis no estas excitado, no te preocupes voy a solucionarlo. -le reprimió un grito a Louis tapándole la boca y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Louis se negó y gritó en la mano de Harry quien le presionó con mas fuerza y le masturbó con mas dureza. Cerró los ojos cuando se sintió duro, no podía tan sólo creer que se hubiera endurecido. Observó la sonrisa de Harry.

-Pequeño travieso, ¿te encanta esto no?

Louis negó y comenzó a llorar. Harry le destapó la boca y le limpió una lagrima con la yema de su dedo para luego llevar este mismo a su boca y lamerlo. Louis tragó saliva y sollozó varias veces.

-No sigas Harry, por favor no sigas, no lo hagas.

-¿Y dejarte duro? No cielo. No te pongas rígido que al que va a dolerle es a ti.

-Harry no, te lo suplico, no.

Louis abrió los ojos como plato cuando Styles se dejó caer encima de él y se arrimó hasta las cajoneras del lado de la cama sacando algo. Volteó ligeramente y observó el frasco de lubricante. Cerró los ojos y nuevamente intentó quitárselo de encima.

-Hey,hey, quieto. -dijo Styles y le apretó de la cintura con fuerza.

-Sabes que no quiero, me estas obligando a esto sniff...

-Entonces acostúmbrate, porque adoro tener sexo contigo.

-Dijiste que era amor...

-Y tú dijiste que nunca ibas a dejarme, ahora no te pongas duro, aun no te quiero lastimar...

-Me estas violando.

Harry se rió y le jaló de las piernas haciéndole gemir con dolor y llevando esta mismas a sus hombros de nuevo. Louis cerró los ojos y sintió como Harry metía un dedo lubricado en él. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Dete..detente...Ahhh-se tapó la boca cuando un gemido de dolor salió de su boca.

Harry sonrió y con su mano libre le destapó la boca.

-Gime perra, me gusta.

-¡No me digas así!

Harry le tomó del cabello y llevó sus labios bruscamente a él, comenzando a follarlo con sus dedos. Le mordió el labio a Louis obligándole a abrir de nuevo la boca forzadamente. Al cabo de unos minutos retiró aquellos y Louis le miró con ojos suplicantes. Harry comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y a morderlo.

-¡Auu! ¡No sigas! Sniff.. -Louis apretó los ojos de nuevo e intentó bajar sus piernas de él pero Harry se las presionó.

Sintió nuevamente la mano de Harry en su erección y sollozó mas fuerte.

-¡Ahh! ¡No!

Gritó. Sintió que Harry comenzaba a entrar en él y se negó a que aquello estuviera pasando. Fue un golpeteó tras otro, se sentía chocar con él y lo peor era que aun pensaba que aquel Harry Styles no era el mismo que estaba encima de él forzándolo. Le costaba pensar con realidad, estaba siendo violado por el ex amor de su vida y su compañero de banda, forzado a estar con él. ¿Cuánto mas iba a tener que aguantar?...No iba a poder aguantar tanto tiempo, pero Harry lo tenía ahora, lo tenía en sus manos. No había aun algo en su cabeza mas que no fueran millones de pensamientos chocando en él y haciéndolo trizas. Se escuchó gemir de dolor y lamentablemente un gramo de placer a si mismo mientras Harry entraba y salía de él y le tocaba de esa maldita manera que ahora le hacía sentir asco consigo mismo. Escuchaba sus gemidos de él y cuando menos lo espero lo sintió terminar. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y sólo escuchó a Harry bajar de la cama. No le importaba mucho para qué. Aun no estaba situado en lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo. Se dio vuelta y observó una pequeña mancha de sangre en las sabanas, sangre de su labio y por la fuerza que Harry había aplicado en él. Se apretó las piernas y hundió su cabeza en las almohadas. Entonces comenzó a llorar.

Lo peor era que, ahora sabía que el peor dolor nunca era causado por un enemigo.


	3. Todo estaba por empezar...

Sintió un ligero dolor en el rostro y el cuerpo y reaccionó de repente. Probablemente pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla pero lamentablemente, no lo había sido. Se sostuvo de las piernas y tragó saliva cuando se percató de que tenía unas manos apretadas débilmente alrededor de la cintura. Louis miró de reojo y dio con Harry dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda, casi parecía como el hombre del que se había enamorado por un momento, pero…era sólo un farsante. Tomó sus manos delicadamente para evitar despertarlo, las separó de su cintura lentamente y comenzó a pararse de la cama con cuidado aunque hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sintió este mismo en el trasero -él me violó-, Louis casi sintió el llanto que comenzaba a retentarse en él. Se levantó ahora lo más rápido que pudo sin importar si le lastimaba o no. Se preguntó por un momento si lo que le dolía más era su estado físico-emocional o el hecho de quien había sido su agresor. Observó a Harry acostado en la cama con esa misma esencia de inocencia y negó varias veces, mientras corría hasta el baño y cerraba la puerta en silencio. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada se derrumbó hasta al suelo y se tapó la boca mientras apretaba las piernas y hundía su rostro en ellas, llorando intentando hacer el mayor silencio posible. –me violó, Harry me violó y lo peor es que consiguió hacerme sentir bien por un momento. Es un farsante, es un maldito farsante…que me tiene en sus manos-. Louis levantó la mirada y se incorporó yéndose hasta la regadera y abriendo las llaves con desesperación sintiendo el abrupto chorro de agua caer encima de él.

Se sacó la ropa de forma rápida y se dejó mojar por completo. Quería sacar de él esa sensación de vergüenza y suciedad que Harry le había causado. Tomó el jabón y comenzó a deslizarlo por su cuerpo pero tan de repente sus lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con el agua de la regadera, estaba llorando de nuevo.

—Maldito hijo de puta—musitó con rabia abrazándose y apretando su piel con sus dedos dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas.

Se quedó en la regadera por al menos unos 20 minutos llorando y maldiciendo a Harry una y otra vez hasta que tuvo que cerrar las llaves y comenzar a secarse para salir. Jaló una bata de baño y la colocó, abrió la puerta y comenzó a amarrársela pero dio un brinco al ver a Harry quien le lanzó una mirada poco disimulada de arriba abajo, apoyado en la pared a la derecha de la puerta.

—Tu mirada me da tanto asco como tú—dijo Louis, terminando de amarrarse la bata de baño.

Harry se rió con inocencia.

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas, amor? —hizo un puchero y abrió sus brazos yéndose hasta él y abrazándolo.

Louis sintió un frío en la espina dorsal y tragó saliva. Sentía miedo, era la segunda vez en toda su vida que sentía un miedo. Ese maldito frío por el cuerpo y la sensación de desagrado en el ambiente. Lo apartó.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan hijo de puta y cínico, Harry?

—Es que no entiendo porque me dices esas cosas, Lou. Yo te amo, bebé.

—¿Me amas? ¿Me amas? ¡¿ME AMAS?! ¡Me violaste, hijo de puta! ¡Me tienes atado a ti usando algo que yo hice contigo por amor a TI!

Harry rodó los ojos y bufó.

—¿En serio vas a seguir con lo mismo? Ya me esta cansando.

Louis le miró con rabia y entonces se fue encima de él pretendiendo golpearlo pero Harry lo detuvo y entonces comenzaron a forcejear, Harry tomó a Louis de los brazos y entonces lo volteó, aporreándolo en la pared, tomándolo de la nuca y besándolo con fuerza. Louis se resistió y Harry uso el mismo método mordiéndolo y obligándolo a abrir la boca, dándole paso a su lengua. Louis dejó de resistirse por un segundo y entonces lo empujó y se limpió la boca con su brazo, le miró por un segundo y entonces en un impulso le escupió a Harry en la cara, acto del que se retracto casi al instante en que vio la furiosa cara de Harry quien se limpió con la manga de su camisa.

—Se acabó, me cansaste imbécil—Harry lo tomó del cabello y Louis intentó apartarlo pero el dolor que ya tenía del día anterior en el cuerpo le dio mas ventaja a Styles.

Harry lo lanzó de nuevo a la pared y Louis se tapó la cara en espera de recibir un golpe el cual si llegó pero en el estómago. Comenzó a toser y nuevamente fue jalado del cabello.

—¡No,no! ¡Harry, por favor, me duele! ¡Me duele, suéltame!

—Pídeme perdón.

—¡Perdón!

—No te perdono. —le jaló mas fuerte y Louis chilló. Harry sonrió con aquello y se rió—Grita…perra.

—¡Harry, por favor!

Styles lo soltó con brusquedad y comenzó a bajarse la bragueta. Louis negó y tragó saliva.

—No,no,no, Harry no, por favor.

—No te voy a “violar” , bebé. Resalto violar porque sé lo mucho que te encantó. Ponte de rodillas y chúpamela.

Louis bajó la mirada. Las veces en que había hecho eso, lo había hecho por amor a Harry, no por obligación. Ahora se sentía morir, sentía una constante repugnancia. No podía y no quería.

—No…No quiero…me duele la boca, en serio.

Harry suspiró y entonces se agachó a Louis, le tomó del mentón con toda la delicadeza posible y le acarició el labio con cuidado, se miraron a los ojos por un momento y entonces Harry le pegó una cachetada. Louis sintió un dolor terrible pero se aguantó y no derramó una lágrima mas.

—Ven, tengo que curarte eso. Por cierto—se incorporó y le miró—,tengo la historia perfecta para explicar tus golpes—sonrió—. Si no me hubieras hecho enojar no hubiera tenido que hacerte todo eso, Louis. Mejor aprende la lección ahora o va a constarte muy caro en las próximas veces. Eres mío.

Harry se acercó al cajón y sacó ropa de Louis. Se las lanzó en la cara y salió de la habitación. Louis apretó las prendas con sus manos y cerró los ojos forzándose por no llorar. Estaba acorralado ahora, -¿cómo voy a salir de esto?- Se levantó y suspiró, sacándose la bata de baño y poniéndose la ropa. Se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca, estaba hecho un desastre y tenía el labio partido al igual que varios moretones en los brazos. Su cara estaba roja y el llanto no había ayudado mucho.

Louis abrió la puerta y sintió un rico olor casi al instante. Aquel le recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando la historia de terror que estaba viviendo no aparcaba en su vida. De repente se topó con Harry sirviendo en la mesa, casi como siempre. Louis se sentía asustado por la actitud de su ex amante, casi parecía que Harry estaba perdiendo la cabeza, si no es que la había perdido ya. Se comportaba de una forma tan enferma que le asustaba hasta la médula.

Harry se percató de la presencia de Louis y sonrió.

—Ven, cielo. Ya esta el desayuno. Te voy a curar eso, amor.

Louis tragó saliva y sólo continuó caminando a él. Miedo era poco para lo que estaba sintiendo en realidad.

—No…no tengo hambre, me quiero ir.

Harry apretó los dientes y entonces Louis negó y corrigió.

—Quiero decir, de repente me dio hambre, perdón. —se sentó y observó su plato de comida. Harry se sentó también y le sonrió. Louis bajó la mirada.

—Pensé que íbamos a poder tener unos días libres para poder pasarla bien, pero nos quieren de nuevo hoy en el estudio—comenzó a cortar su hot cake mientras miraba a Tomlinson.

Louis asintió levemente.

—¿Si? Oh.

Harry asintió y entonces llevó su mano a la que Louis tenía asentada en la mesa causándole un leve brinco.

—¿Me perdonas por pegarte, bebé? No quería, es que me sacaste de mis casillas.

Louis miró su mano de Harry sobre la suya y tembló por un momento. Regresó su mirada a él y pensó en lo que iba a pasar si decía “No” o le insultaba –es todo lo que ese hijo de puta se merece-, asintió nuevamente.

—Me quiero ir de aquí.

—Te hice una pregunta, es de mala educación no contestar.

—¿Vas a volver a hacerlo? –reverendo hijo de puta-

 

—Si me desobedeces.

Louis bajó la mirada.

—Me quiero ir por favor, Harry.

—Si, pero antes…Te estaban asaltando, no traías al guardaespaldas porque yo quería estar contigo pero me retrasé y unos tipos comenzaron a golpearte, yo te vi en mi carro rumbo al estudio y te salvé, ¿bien?

Louis le miró con incredulidad y bufó. Tenía ganas de mandarle a la mierda pero se aguantó.

—Bien. ¿Podemos irnos?

Harry asintió.

—Antes voy a curarte un poco eso, ven. —Se tanteó las piernas y Louis lo aborreció.

Se levantó y fue hasta Harry quien le miró y lo tomó de la cintura, acariciándolo y sentando a Louis en sus piernas.

—Así me gusta.

Louis no dijo nada, aunque quería, quería hacerle muchas cosas a ese hombre que ahora odiaba mas que a nada. Tenía que pensar en un plan, tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse atado, simplemente no iba a permitirle eso. Incluso si tenían que luchar con la misma fuerza y con los mismos trucos sucios. Louis también sabía jugar…el problema es que aun no encontraba las cartas a su favor. Se dejó curar un poco por Harry y practicó esa maldita y absurda historia en su cabeza mientras se levantaba con Harry para ir a la camioneta.

Louis probablemente era capaz de dar cualquier cosa para poder regresar el tiempo y nunca haber terminado con Harry. O al menos haberle conocido mejor…pensaba que le conocía. Lo peor era que, lejos de tener un plan para que todo terminara…él sabía que en realidad todo estaba a penas empezando y francamente, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar.


	4. ¿Cuántos secretos puedes mantener?

Louis suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana del automóvil. Se percató del camino en el que estaban y supuso que ya estaban casi llegando al estudio, perdido entre el ruido de la radio y sus pensamientos lo único que pudo hacerle reaccionar fue una mano invasora acariciándole la pierna. Se tensó casi al momento y miró de reojo a Harry. Quiso matarlo en ese momento viéndole la sonrisa cínica en la boca. Harry mantuvo una mano en el volante y con la otra siguió acariciando la pierna de Louis más descaradamente. Tomlinson no lo soportó más y le agarró la mano con fuerza, quitándola de su pierna.

 

—Deja de tocarme, pueden vernos.

 

Harry le miró de mala manera y nuevamente llevó su mano a la pierna de Louis quien se lo impidió.

 

—Harry ya, te lo pido, por favor…—suplicó Louis.

 

Le daba rabia, una rabia tremenda tener que suplicarle al hombre causante del infierno en el que estaba comenzando a vivir, pero no tenía de otra. Styles no intentó nada más y Louis no sabía si agradecer por eso o sentir temor por la cara que Harry había puesto. Louis no lo entendía pero quería. ¿Cómo un ser tan hermoso se había convertido en un monstruo de la noche a la mañana? Lo peor era que se sentía el culpable y odiaba eso, porque no era él, el que estaba lucrando con una persona, ese era Styles. Louis deseaba nunca haberle dejado y haber sacado a relucir la verdadera cara de quien creyó el amor de su vida. Aunque por un lado, al menos ahora conocía el verdadero lado de Harry…un reverendo hijo de puta calculador y enfermo. El carro se detuvo y Louis salió casi huyendo, ignorando los reclamos molestos de Harry. Nunca en su vida deseó tanto salir de un lugar o alejarse de alguien. Odiaba a Harry, simplemente lo odiaba.

 

Abrió la puerta y sintió unos brazos enredarse en su cuello en forma de un abrazo.

 

—Ay, dios, dios, Louis, Lou, ¿cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? Harry nos llamó para decirnos lo que pasó.

 

—¡Louis! —gritó Liam llegando a la entrada después del rubio.

 

Louis no tuvo tiempo de ver quien le había abrazado pero reconoció al instante la voz de su rubio amigo, Niall. Por un momento sintió alivio de ver a alguien mas que no fuera sólo Harry. Cuando Niall se separó inmediatamente sintió unos brazos de nuevo alrededor de él

 

—Joder, nos tenías preocupado, Lou. Mírate, estas todo lastimado. Mierda que si veo a esos hijos de puta les voy a partir la cara. Los iría a buscar ahora sino fuera porque estoy seguro que la prensa va a estar aquí en un rato. No sé como rayos se difundió lo que te pasó.

 

Zayn lo soltó y aun le miró con preocupación. Louis intentó sonreír pero el moreno detectó enseguida algo diferente en esa sonrisa. Parpadeó y entonces Louis comenzó a llorar.

 

Estaba llorando. No podía creer que estaba llorando enfrente de sus mejores amigos. Si, tal vez se habían visto llorar muchas veces pero nunca por un motivo causado por alguien a quien juraba amar. No por un motivo que ahora lo tenía encerrado y acorralado. No sabía como salir o a quien acudir y mas que dolerle el rostro o el cuerpo por la forma tan brusca en que Harry lo forzó, le dolía el alma. Sin poder hacer más instintivamente se abrazó de Zayn y lloró aun más. Niall le miró con preocupación de la misma forma que Liam.

 

—Voy a llamar a un doctor—dijo Niall.

 

—No es necesario, él esta bien—interrumpió abruptamente Harry quien miró con ojos asesinos a Louis, abrazado de Zayn.

 

Louis se soltó casi al instante de sentirse tan intimidado por esa mirada y sollozó quedito.

 

—Harry, déjate de joder, Louis no esta bien—dijo Zayn mirándole con incredulidad.

 

Styles comenzó a sentir cierta molestia hacía el moreno.

 

—Si esta bien, ¿verdad, bebé?

 

Louis tragó saliva y asintió.

 

—Si, estoy bien. Sólo fueron unos golpes, nada serio, no siento nada, sniff…

 

Zayn negó.

 

—No importa lo que digas, Lou. Vamos a llamar al doctor—sacó su teléfono pero Harry se lo arrebató groseramente. Zayn le miró confundido.

 

—¿Quieres hacer mas drama del que ya, Zayn? La prensa va a venir en un rato, no le pasó nada, va a estar bien.

 

—Harry, ¿eres estúpido o te haces? Louis, tu novio, fue asaltado y golpeado y todos parecemos más preocupados que tú.

 

—Porque voy a curarle yo. Y allá lo tienes, es mi novio, yo tomo las decisiones no tú. Ve y ocúpate de tu novia y futura “esposa” que seguro falta le haces.

 

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo, Harry. ¿Qué putas pasa contigo? Parece como si no supieras que todo lo de Perrie es un show viviente. No vamos a casarnos y además ese no es el maldito punto. Voy a llamar a un doctor.

 

—Te acabo de decir que no. ¿Eres sordo o qué?

 

—A ver ya, ¿se pueden calmar los dos?, por dios, parecen dos niños peleando—espetó Payne—.Harry, Louis está mal, está lastimado y parece que no te importa y-

 

—Si me importa, es mi novio.

 

—Ya lo sabemos—dijo Zayn con tono de obviedad causando cierta molestia en Harry, quien le fulminó con una de esas miradas de “te callo o te callas” el ambiente se había puesto más tenso de lo normal. Liam les interrumpió aquello.

 

—Okey, entonces compórtate como tal y demuéstralo—le señaló el celular que Harry le había quitado a Zayn.

 

Styles apretó los dientes y de mala gana decidió llamar al doctor, aunque no hizo falta que lo hiciera cuando el ruido de la puerta abierta y cientos de flash de cámara que comenzaron a pegarles en la cara los hizo dejar la atención de lado. Paul venía entrado y el tono que uso con ellos fue claro, rápido y preciso; aunque ya le conocían ese tipo de indicación.

 

—La prensa está en la entrada principal, ¡corran adentro del estudio ya! —ordenó el hombre causando que los 5 chicos asintieran al momento y se fueran casi huyendo a aquel mientras los flashes por la ventana volvían a invadirles la cara. Louis se tapó tanto como pudo el rostro, lo menos que quería era ver su maldito rostro lastimado en cientos de revistas y periódicos a causa del hijo de puta extorsionador de su ex novio.

 

Una vez que llegaron dentro y la puerta fue cerrada, la voz del hombre se proclamó.

 

—Parecen zopilotes—dijo Paul irritado—, no sé cómo rayos se enteraron de lo que te pasó, Louis. Alguien les debió de llamar, seguro alguien te vio. Me sorprende como hoy en día las personas prefieren filmar a una celebridad siendo atacada o vomitando en lugar de ir y ayudarle. ¿Estas mejor Lou? Apropósito. El doctor ya viene en camino no te preocupes.

 

Louis sonrió amenamente por un segundo. De nuevo se sintió cómodo con la presencia de las personas que apreciaba, se sentía bien, hasta que esa mirada vacía y penetrante y la sensación de esas manos en su cuerpo y esas palabras atemorizantes, amenazadoras y destrozantés aparecían en su cabeza; los ojos verdes farsantes y manipuladores. El hombre que antes amaba, el hombre que adoraba…el reverendo hijo de puta de Harry Styles.

 

—Estoy…estoy bien, no fue…nada. Sólo…nada. Unos golpes y ya.

 

Zayn torció la boca y le revolvió el cabello. Harry pareció seguir con sus ojos la mano de Zayn; Louis pudo ver perfectamente la forma en que los ojos de Harry miraban la mano juguetona de Zayn en su cabello. Como si pudiera matar a aquella y arrancársela en ese mismo momento. Tragó saliva y se alejó un poco dándole a entender a Zayn que no quería…aunque si quisiera. Él adoraba hacer ese tipo de cosas con Zayn, era su mejor amigo, su compañero de crímenes y su aliado, eran casi iguales. Se podía decir que Harry era el amor de su vida y su aliado en el amor y Zayn su aliado en amistad y crimen. “Crimen” en el buen sentido. Ahora no quería alejarle, pero conocía a Zayn, sabía que era muy cariñoso con él…y en otro tiempo tal vez no le hubiera importado pero ahora tenía un enfermo demente atrapándole con la mirada. Harry había cambiado en cuestión de segundos, aunque Louis aún se preguntaba si tal vez no había estado escondiendo esa faceta verdadera de él por mucho tiempo. Zayn notó algo raro en Louis por segunda vez, sin embargo no dijo nada al momento y sólo se omitió de tratar a Tomlinson juguetonamente.

 

—Venga, Lou…Sabes que no tienes que ocultar nada con nosotros. Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, a lo mucho te voy a…te vamos a abrazar, imbécil. En serio que quisiera tener a esos hijos de puta enfrente. —espetó Malik.

 

Niall asintió.

 

—Es cierto, Lou, no pasa nada. Vamos a encontrar a esos tipos. No sé qué hubiera pasado si Harry no pasaba de casualidad.

 

Louis miró a Harry con rabia. Harry se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla; Louis bajó la mirada. Zayn nuevamente notó algo raro entre ellos dos y sin poder evitarlo, las palabras se le salieron de la boca.

 

—¿Qué ustedes no habían terminado?

 

El lugar se quedó en silencio. Como esas comedias graciosas, casi podía apreciarse el sonido de grillo, aunque en definitiva el ambiente estaba muy lejos de ser comedia, era todo lo contrario. Por un momento, Zayn se sintió arrepentido de haber sacado eso de su boca y no tenía ni idea del porque. Louis se quedó congelado y mas cuando vio el semblante en los ojos de Styles.

 

—¿Por qué habríamos de terminar? —preguntó Harry

 

—Louis me dijo que…

 

—NADA—interrumpió Tomlinson tan de repente y tan nervioso—,nada, Zayn. Claro que él y yo no terminamos y no tenemos motivos para hacerlo, porque…somos felices y amo a Harry y porque lo amo es que…jamás terminaríamos, en serio.

 

Todos en la sala miraron a Louis con una confusión notable en sus rostros. Como si se preguntaran por qué carajo parecía que se esforzaba en hacerle saber a todos ahora que amaba a su novio. Lo peor era que las palabras de Louis habían sonado tan forzadas y tan malditamente falsas…aunque el único capaz de notarlo fuera Malik. Niall miró extrañado a Louis pero lo pasó por alto al igual que los demás.

 

Zayn carraspeó.

 

—¿Okey? Ya entendimos eso, Louis, gracias.

 

Louis bajó la mirada y pidió a la tierra que le tragase. Que lo eliminase de ella. El miedo le estaba culminando la piel y su interior. Harry le miró con severidad.

 

—Por supuesto que es así. Louis y yo nunca vamos a terminar que cosa mas ridícula, ¿no? jajaja

 

Louis tragó saliva al escuchar aquello y tomó aire. Se llevó la mano al labio e hizo un gesto de dolor. Le dolía como el infierno.

 

—¿Te duele mucho, amor? —Harry le tomó del mentón con ternura—si tuviera a esos tipos enfrente juro que los mataría—le sonrió.

 

Louis le miró con incredulidad y rabia.

 

—¿En serio, amor? Yo daría todo porque los mataras…uno por uno, aunque hasta donde recuerdo, sólo era uno.

 

Harry le apretó el mentón con más fuerza sin que nadie lo notara para que se callara pero, una vez mas…hubo alguien que si notó algo raro entre ellos dos. Paul miró su reloj y bufó.

 

—Ese doctor se esta tomando mucho tiempo para llegar…

 

—Esta bien Paul, lo único que me duele es el labio en realidad –y el corazón, el alma, el ego, el cuerpo, todo-.

 

—Me parece increíble como ese hijo de puta puede seguir suelto—espetó Niall mientras leía el periódico y lo lanzaba a la mesa con desagrado.

 

Liam, quien miraba divertido por la ventana a los paparazzis “comerse unos a otros” intentando luchar con los guardias, volteó hacia Niall. 

 

—¿De qué hablas rubio?

 

—Ese criminal, el tipo que traía a su compañera de colegio como esclava. La secuestró y la violó, la tenía amenazada diciéndole que mataría a sus padres y luego de haberle torturado y matarle, huyó. Aun no lo encuentran, no sé que mierda hace ese cabrón suelto, ya deberían haberle encontrado, no merece ser libre.

 

Louis sintió como si una pequeña espina se le clavara en el corazón con aquella historia, tan similar a la suya, tan similar a lo que estaba viviendo; si bien, él no había sido torturado…aun. Aquel pensamiento le dio retortijón en el estómago.

 

Liam bufó.

 

—La chica debió de hablar. Debió de decirles a sus padres, tal vez la historia sería diferente ahora y ese hijo de puta no se hubiera salido con la suya.

 

 

Louis bajó la mirada y se levantó. No podía seguir escuchando más. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir que el suelo estaba moviéndose y de un momento a otro, las cosas se pusieron negras, lo último que pudo escuchar fue un “¡Louis!” y un golpe al suelo. -¿Desmayado o muerto? Que ganas de no despertar-


	5. Chapter 5

Se sintió pleno, tan pleno como vacío. Supuso por un momento que esa era la sensación que debías tener cuando estabas fuera del contexto, tal vez fuera de tu ser…aunque, lamentablemente, sólo había sido una sensación momentánea ya que, tal cual reflejo de luz pegando a sus ojos, comenzó a regresar en si. Grandes y preocupados ojos verdes se posaban encima de él, al igual que el sonido de una boca masticando un chicle. Abrió los ojos pero la imagen aun no era del todo clara.

 

—¿Louis?

 

Nuevamente la misma imagen del hombre de los ojos verdes comenzó a aclararse. Llevó la mirada a la boca del susodicho y se percató de que era el proveniente de la boca masticando el chicle.

 

—Louis…

 

Cerró los ojos y entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla tan de repente lo que le hizo reaccionar.

 

—¡Ay! —Tomlinson se incorporó de golpe al pegar del susto.

 

Harry rodó los ojos y se sobó la mano. Incluso a él le había dolido la bofetada que le había dado.

 

—Mierda, me tenías preocupado—Harry se frotó la sien—.Casi sentí que se me venía el mundo encima cuando te caíste, ven aquí —fue hasta él, abrazándolo.

 

Louis estaba confundido. Confundido y aturdido; tal vez confuso porque no entendía el comportamiento del hombre que mas le estaba jodiendo la vida, tan de repente. Aturdido por lo que ahora se fijaba, había sido una cachetada…otra cachetada.

 

—¿Qué me pasó?

 

—Te desmayaste, amor. Louis, lo siento, lo siento tanto, por ser un idiota, un estúpido, te amo cielo, por favor perdóname…

 

—Harry…te amo.

 

—Despierta…despierta…

 

—Estoy despierto amor…

 

Louis sintió de nuevo un fuerte un dolor en la mejilla cuando Styles le plantó una cachetada, seguida de otra.

 

—¡No! ¡Deja de pegarme! ¡Harry, no! ¡Harry! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Te odio! ¡Me violaste!

 

Styles sacudió a Tomlinson de los hombros con desesperación.

 

—¡Despiértate por la puta madre, Louis! ¡Louis!

 

Louis abrió los ojos por fin y lo primero que vio fue a Styles encima de él con las manos impregnadas en sus hombros. Harry respiró con tranquilidad.

 

—¡Estúpido imbécil! —gritó Harry y se bajó del sillón pasándose las manos por la cara.

 

Louis se incorporó aun en el sofá y se frotó el rostro. Llevó su mirada y dio con que el hombre de ojos verdes si era Harry pero todo había sido sólo un sueño…aun sueño que lo había confundido completamente. -¿Aun lo amo? Pero él…él me violó, me tiene amenazado, esta lucrando conmigo, es un hijo de puta, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio-

 

—Comenzaste a movetearte y a decir “¡Harry ¡no! no!” ¿No qué? ¿No querías que te la metiera tan fuerte? —le sonrió.

 

Louis no hizo ni un gesto de gracia.

 

—Me das tanto maldito asco, muérete.

 

—Ni siquiera haciéndote el dolido sabes fingir, cariño. Dijo el doctor que se te bajó la presión…me tenías preocupado.

 

Louis bufó.

 

—Si, claro. Por eso me llamaste “estúpido imbécil” y me acabas de marcar la maldita cara de nuevo con tus bofetadas, wow, que preocupado.

 

—No dejabas de decir mi nombre—se rió—.Luego de gritar cosas que no entendí una mierda dijiste que te violé y que me odiabas y por eso comencé a sacudirte para que despertaras. Eres un hipócrita, Lou.

 

—¿Y qué no fue lo que hiciste?

 

—Louis, no te violé. Te gustó.

Louis negó.

 

—No, no me gustó. No me gustas, te odio.

 

Harry sonrió y le tomó del mentón entonces Louis se arrebató y se levantó aunque al hacerlo se mareó y Harry lo sostuvo con fuerza y volvió a sentarlo.

 

—También dijo el doctor que tenías que descansar. ¿Cómo te sientes? —colocó su mano en su frente y Louis se arrebató.

 

—¡Deja de fingir que estas preocupado!

 

Harry apretó los dientes y entonces lo tomó fuertemente del cabello.

 

—Me estas cansando, Louis, me estas hartando.—lo jaloteó

 

Tomlinson gimió de dolor e intentó apartarlo

 

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me duele! —lo empujó del torso con fuerza y se levantó. Había comenzando a llorar de nuevo. –Genial…de nuevo llorando frente al agresor-

 

—Trato de ser bueno contigo, pero me sacas, estúpido—dijo Styles, intentando jalarlo pero Louis se arrebató.

 

—¿Bueno? ¿¡BUENO!? ¡Me estas forzando a estar contigo!

 

—Y por eso dijiste entre sueños “Harry, te amo” ¿no? Que forzadito, no eres mas que una perrita, Louis. Mi perrita. Ven aquí, Woaf, woaf—se rió.

 

—¿Me viste cara de tu madre o de tu hermana?

 

Harry le miró con rabia y se fue encima de él. Louis intentó correr pero fue tomado de la cintura con fuerza, haciéndole caer. Harry le pegó una bofetada.

 

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡Repítelo! —lo sostuvo del cabello con fuerza.

 

—¡Suéltame! —lo pateó con fuerza en la entrepierna y Harry gritó.

 

Louis se arrastró hasta la puerta y se levantó. Llevó su mano a la perilla pero Harry lo jaló del pie, haciéndole caer con suma brusquedad y encimándose en él. Justo cuando Styles iba a darle un golpe se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

 

—¿Harry? ¿Esta todo bien allá? ¿Ya despertó, Louis?

 

Louis reconoció aquella voz enseguida. Era Zayn. Intentó hablar pero Harry le tapó la boca con fuerza y le amenazó con el dedo y una mirada fulminante. Louis sollozó.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—¡Si! ¡Si esta todo bien! Me tropecé. No ha despertado.

 

Zayn suspiró.

 

—Voy con los chicos a comer. Creo que tienen razón respecto a que Louis no va a despertar en un buen rato. ¿Seguro que no vienes?

 

—Esta bien. Ve y no, no te preocupes. Él me tiene preocupado, quiero cuidarlo, se ve tan indefenso…

 

Louis le miró con odio y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

 

—Umm. Esta bien. Regresamos en 30 minutos. Cuídalo.

 

—Seguro…lo voy a cuidar muy bien—presionó mas su boca y le sonrió.

 

—Bien, adiós.

 

Louis casi sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando escucho los pasos de Zayn alejarse. Deseó gritarle, pedirle ayuda, decirle, suplicarle que regresara, que se quedara. Pero, nada de eso pasó. En un instinto de supervivencia mordió a Harry en la mano causándole un grito y un gemido de dolor. Lo empujó y se levantó.

 

—¡Zayn!

 

Abrió la puerta pero esta fue cerrada bruscamente y entonces sintió su cuerpo ser aporreado en aquella. Esperó que el moreno regresara, sin embargo había sido demasiado tarde.

 

—Me las vas a pagar, inepto—espetó Styles y volvió a aporrear su cuerpo en la puerta.

 

Louis se aguantó las lágrimas y entonces le dio un codazo a Harry, corriendo hacía los sillones.

 

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el Harry Styles que yo conocí?!

 

Harry se rió mientras caminaba hasta él.

 

—Lo estas viendo, cielo.

 

—No…Es mentira, este no eres tú—negó—, ¡no eres tú! ¡Eres cariñoso y atento! No un jodido manipulador, violador asqueroso. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡¿Qué te hice?!

 

—Oh, Louis. Pequeño y estúpido Louis. Te lo advertí, te advertí que esperaba que no te arrepintieras el día en que me terminaste. Mírate…asustado, perdido…Te desmayas porque comparas otras historias con lo que estas viviendo, pero te excitas en cuanto te “violo”, pobre bebé…

 

—¡Mentira! ¡Me das tanto asco! No sabes cuanto te odio ahora. Pero…yo sé que este no eres tú…no…eres…

 

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar? Ouw…—hizo un puchero—eres tan ingenuo que me das lástima. Yo siempre he querido tener el control, cariño. El control de ti, de nosotros. Digamos que el haberme terminando sólo me dio todos los últimos motivos para encerrarte para siempre—comenzó a acercarse mas—,”marzo, es mayo casi junio” desde que querías hablar conmigo, tus estúpidos intentos por saber que había cambiado en mi. Nada, Louis. Yo siempre he sido así. Y cuando te conocí, cuando te lanzaste en mis brazos, cuando toqué tu cuerpo, cuando sentí el aroma de tu piel, la forma en que me mirabas, cuando te tuve en la cama…deseé tener todo el maldito control de ti. Ahora lo tengo, ahora eres sólo mío. No sé porque no hice esto antes, es divertido verte tan aturdido—se rió.

 

Intentó evitarlo pero ya estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Louis negó varias veces.

 

—¡Eres un asco! ¡No soy tuyo! Te amaba Harry, pero no eres más que un maldito farsante y vete a la mierda. No me tienes encerrado porque ya no soy tuyo.

 

Harry le mantuvo la misma mirada fría y se rió cínicamente. Suspiró con graciosidad.

 

—Bueno—se aproximó a él con rapidez y lo tomó de la cintura—estas en mis manos, amor—rozó su nariz en la mejilla del ojiazul y lo acorraló entre el piano blanco que había estado a escasos centímetros de ambos—técnicamente eres mío, ahora.

 

Louis intentó apartarlo varias veces. Lo empujó con toda su fuerza posible y se negó.

 

—No soy tuyo y no quiero que me toques.

 

—¿En serio? Que mal, la verdad es que no me importa lo que tú quieras, yo quiero—volvió a tomarle de la cintura y Louis volvió a apartarlo aunque esta vez Harry no le permitió conseguirlo—¿Quieres ser “violado” de nuevo, cielo? —se rió.

 

—Suéltame, suéltame, basta, ¡SUÉLTAME! —empujó a Harry y nuevamente corrió hasta la puerta.

 

Como correr en círculos. El mismo movimiento, el mismo error. La puerta fue cerrada de nuevo ante sus ojos. Louis se negó y más cuando Harry tomó el control de las cortinas de las ventanas, apretando un botón y consiguiendo bajar aquellas, dejando el estudio completamente cerrado.

 

—Súbete al piano y quítate la ropa lentamente—demandó Harry.

 

Louis negó por millonésima vez y sintió que su estómago estaba revolviéndose, sentía miedo. Sus emociones bajaban y subían, iban y venían; era imposible definir por una.

 

—Harry no…Por favor. Pueden venir y pueden…

 

—Súbete al piano y quítate la ropa lentamente, no voy a repetirlo.

 

—No puedes obligarme a hacer esto, por favor…—tragó saliva y sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

 

Harry rodó los ojos y se acercó a él. Le tomó del mentón y le limpió las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir.

 

—Deja de llorar y haz lo que te digo—le besó con calma en la comisura de los labios.

 

Louis bajó la cabeza y sollozó.

 

—Por favor no…

 

—Es mejor que dejes verte desnudo a mi a que lo haga todo el mundo si voy y subo todos los jodidos vídeos que tengo, súbete al jodido piano y quítate la puta ropa, muévete.

 

Louis le miró a los ojos y tragó saliva. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta rumbo hasta al gran piano blanco. Se impulsó para subir y se sentó, aun con la mirada baja. Al cabo de unos segundos miró a Harry quien estaba apoyado en la puerta con la pierna derecha cruzada.

 

—Te falta algo—dijo Harry y sonrió con diversión.

 

Ganas de ir y arrancarle la cara no le faltaba a Louis. No iba a hacerlo, no quería sacarse la ropa.

 

—Por lo que veo quieres que todo el mundo te vea desnudo y en la cama conmigo, ¿no?

 

Louis suspiró y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

 

—Ch,ch,ch—amenazó con el dedo—,hey, hey… dije lentamente—agregó.

 

Louis tomó aire y comenzó a llevar sus manos lentamente por su chaqueta de mezclilla oscura, se la quitó y la lanzó al suelo con molestia. Prosiguió por su camiseta blanca, la deslizó hasta arriba lentamente y nuevamente la arrojó con molestia al suelo. Miró sus pantalones y tragó saliva de nuevo. Miró a Harry quien le sonreía.

 

—Vamos, bebé, lo has hecho antes—dijo Harry divertidamente.

 

—Cuando pensaba que me amabas.

 

—Vas a empezar…

 

Louis bajó la mirada. Ya no quería llorar pero sentía una de esas malditas impotencias en el pecho. Miedo, pavor, orgullo y tristeza. Estaba hecho trizas con aquello.

 

—Voy a darte la ayuda que necesitas, amor—se acercó a él y le jaló de las piernas sin la mínima de delicadeza, le abrió aquellas enredando estas en su cintura y atrapando los labios de Louis casi al instante. Louis mantuvo la boca cerrada y Harry suspiró. Louis volteó su cabeza del otro lado.

 

—Si no cooperas te jodes a ti mismo, recuérdalo tan solo, Louis…—busco los labios de Louis e intentó besarlo.

 

—Sabes que no quiero acostarme contigo y menos aquí…—evadió sus labios de nuevo.

 

—Pero yo si quiero y no te queda de otra…—atrapó sus labios y lo obligó a abrir la boca, dándole paso a su lengua.

 

—Te odio—musitó Tomlinson mientras se besaban

 

—Me alegra que sientas algo tan profundo por mi—le mordió el labio y le bajó el cierre, desabrochándole el pantalón—me gusta los pantalones pegados en ti, te hacen ver bien el culo.

 

—Harry, jódete snif..

 

—Deja de llorar, sabes que esto te gusta.

 

—No vas a salirte con la tuya

 

—Pues creo que ya me salí.

 

Harry terminó de acostarlo en el piano y sostuvo sus piernas en su cintura con más fuerza, acariciándolas. Llevó sus manos al pecho de Louis divagando aquellas con placer hasta su cadera, terminando de sacarle el pantalón lentamente y ahora acariciando sus desnudas piernas. Louis suspiró cuando sintió a Harry dejarse caer encima de él y besos bruscos en el cuello.

 

—Tócame—pidió Styles sin dejar de besarlo.

 

—No quiero hacerlo…

 

—Si no cooperas Louis, voy a hacer que te duela, lo prometo.

 

Louis suspiró y le miró a los ojos. Apoyó delicadamente sus manos en la espalda de Harry quien de inmediato llevó sus labios a los de Louis con mas delicadeza, sin embargo. Louis ya no se resistió. Nada de lo que suplicara iba a cambiar el hecho de que iba a ser tomado a la fuerza otra vez, no podía gritar o correr, pedir ayuda…o arrancarle la maldita cara a Harry, porque de todas formas, quien iba a ganar era él. Él tenía todo el control ahora, de las cosas y de él.

 

—Quítame la camisa.

 

Louis llevó sus manos a la camisa azul cielo de Harry y comenzó a desabotonársela mientras tragaba saliva e intercambiaba miradas con el hombre de ojos verdes. No era amor. Nada de eso era amor y Louis lo sabía. Sólo era algo forzado, él estaba siendo forzado y no quería disfrutarlo pero, si no podía cambiar las cosas entonces iba a hacer que nada de lo que Harry le hiciera le quitara el sueño y menos le lastimara…Aunque el lastimar ya lo hubiera hecho desde que traicionó su confianza y el amor que si le tenía.

 

Terminó de sacarle la camisa y le miró. Harry volvió a besarlo mientras le acariciaba las piernas y arrimaba a Louis mas a él rozando con su semi erecto pene. Styles se rió.

 

—Pero es que odias ser violado, ¿no?

 

Louis se aguantó las lágrimas y sólo bajó la mirada.

 

—Cállate y termina con esto.

 

—Te dije que quería que cooperaras.

 

—No voy a fingir que te amo y que amo esto cuando me estas forzando a tener relaciones sexuales.

 

Harry rodó los ojos y se arrimó lejos de él. Se sacó los pantalones y antes sacó de ellos un frasco de lubricante. Louis se mantuvo en la misma posición y entonces un par de lágrimas involuntarias salieron.

 

—Si no dejas de llorar voy a golpearte, Louis.

 

— ¿Y quién va a asaltarme esta vez? ¿O ya te tienes otra patética historia en donde eres el héroe? Al menos yo sé que no eres más que un farsante.

 

—Un farsante que te hace gemir muy bien.

 

—Yo no estoy disfrutando nada de esto, que te quede claro. Sabes porque estoy contigo y que de poder ya te hubiera mandado al diablo con más razón, maldito enf…

 

Louis se vio abofeteado de nuevo y suspiró.

 

—Sé que fuiste tú el que llamó a la prensa y les dijiste lo que sucedió.

 

—Exacto, fui yo.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

—Quería que vieras tu rostro en cientos de revistas y te acordaras de a quien perteneces.

 

—No sabes como te odio.

 

Harry le sonrió y volvió a jalarle de las piernas arrimándole a él.

 

—Me he comenzado a cuestionar si el odio es mutuo—dijo y atrapó sus labios de nuevo mientras le bajaba los bóxer—, por suerte para ti—arrimó más sus piernas y tomó el lubricante dejando caer un poco en sus dedos—odio o no, no influye en cuando amo hacerte mío—metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Louis quien al momento apretó los ojos y sollozó de nuevo.

 

Harry comenzó a follarlo con su dedo mientras Louis se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. No quería verlo, podía estarlo sintiendo pero no quería saber que estaba pasando de nuevo. Sintió a Harry meter otro dedo y gimió esta vez sin poder evitarlo.

 

—Gime bebé…—con su mano libre le acarició las piernas lujuriosamente de nuevo. Louis se sintió excitado de repente y lo estaba odiando aún más. De rente sentía asco por si mismo.

 

Harry fue un poco más brusco entonces y Louis no pudo contenerse más.

 

—Ahh…ahh…

 

Harry sonrió y entonces sacó sus dedos. Louis abrió los ojos y lo miró con ojos de súplica.

 

—Por favor para…

 

Harry rozó su erección nuevamente con la de Louis cuando se apoyó en él. Comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo consiguiendo que Louis se excitara por completo.

 

—Ahh,ahh ayy…Harry, detente, detente umm…¡Ah!

 

Harry se detuvo y tomó a Louis de la cintura, tomó sus piernas y volvió a enredarlas en su cintura para cargarlo. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos y Louis se quedó mirándole. Harry lo aporreó en la puerta y en un arranque de deseo le besó con pura necesidad. Louis no se resistió al beso y continuó mientras se tomaba fuertemente de Harry, quien lo tenía apoyado en la puerta.

 

—Te amo mas de lo que debería—dijo Harry y le mordió el oído con lujuria para luego tomar su erección y meterla en la entrada de Louis.

 

—¡Ah! —Louis se apoyó en los hombros de Styles y Harry lo levantó un poco mas volviendo a impulsarlo adelante y aporrearlo en la pared. Lo besó nuevamente y comenzó a follarlo con ganas. Demasiadas ganas.

 

—Ah,ah,ah…ahhh..basta,no,ahhhAHH ¡Ah! —lo tomó del cabello con fuerza a causa de la increíble oleada de dolor y placer que estaba sintiendo en él.

 

Harry comenzó a bajarlo y a subirlo con brusquedad, apoyando mas su cuerpo en la pared. Lo rasposo de la pared y Harry chocando con él, esas dos sensaciones estaban llevando a Louis esta las nubes. Harry volvió a besarlo con rapidez. Louis estaba divagando en sus pensamientos de repente, no quería admitirlo.

 

Ambos estaban bastante sumidos en ellos mismos que no se percataron que la puerta estaba siendo abierta.

 

—Harry, ¿Louis ya desper…¡Ay la puta madre! —Zayn volteó el rostro.

 

 

Harry miró para atrás y dejó caer a Louis al suelo. Louis se quedó tirado y con el orgullo en el mismo lugar: en el suelo. Se cubrió a la defensiva y con vergüenza el cuerpo y apretó las piernas, tapándose la boca. Harry comenzó a ubicar su pantalón poniéndoselo de mala gana. De todas formas, la puerta ya había sido cerrada.


End file.
